Snow Princess
by Yuxume
Summary: On a snowy day, Naminé recalls one event in her childhood, where she plays with a very beloved friend.


_Snow. Water in a crystalline ice form that falls from the sky in tiny particles. They come in loose clumps, forming delicate and beautiful patterns that quickly melt on someone's warm skin. They can also come in tiny compact orbs that bounce about before settling down. Snow, as well as rain, is often used to depict a sad scene in a book, movie, or picture. The biting cold only accents the pain that sorrow brings. But many people forget the joy that snow actually brings. Children rejoice when they spy snow tumbling from overhead clouds. In the minds of many, a "white Christmas" is truly a traditional way to spend the winter holiday. There are a lot of things in this world that are what they are because of snow._

* * *

><p>"Waaaaaah! Kairi, look outside the window!" Naminé pressed her hand against one of the windowpanes, gasping and laughing at the same time as the coldness of it tingled her skin. Outside the glass, small white shapes floated past on their way to the ground. "It's about time! The weather station has been promising us snow for weeks, and we haven't had any at all."<p>

Kairi ran over to join Naminé at the window, exclaiming in delight at the wondrous sight. "Alright! Naminé, let's make a snowman! We should go change!" The two were still in their pajamas, as it wasn't even noon yet.

"Huh? Now? I thought you had something to do with Sora?"

The red-haired girl turned and stared at the clock, her bright blue eyes widening in alarm at the time. She remained frozen for a second, and then burst into action. "_AHHHHH! _I told Sora I would meet him at 11:30 and it's already 11:15! I haven't changed yet, I haven't even chosen what to wear, and I have to run all the way down to the docks! Geez, and I was even going to call Riku to get him to give Xion something for me, and..." Kairi's desperate words faded as she charged up the stairs.

Naminé laughed. "Do you need me to help?" She called after Kairi, but the rushed girl didn't hear and Naminé shrugged, standing. Walking over to the fireplace, she sat down on her sleeping bag. She and Kairi had decided to camp out in the living room last night, and their things were still there from their relaxed night and morning.

Kairi came flying back down the staircase, fully dressed. She was running a comb through her tousled hair and set it down on the table. "I have to go now, okay? I'll see you later, we should be back by one!" And with that rapid note, she was gone.

Naminé waved at the closing door and watched Kairi sprint down the road. Locking the door, Naminé returned to the window where she had first seen the snow and caught sight of her reflection staring back out at her. Blond hair fell down to her shoulders and blue eyes that matched Kairi's blinked quizzically examined her, as if the reflection were a real person.

_Oh, that's right. This is just like... that other day._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Naminé, Naminé!"

A very young girl, only about eight years old, sat at her desk, scribbling away on her sketchbook. Upon hearing her name being, she looked up and ran to her window. Once the window was open, a freezing cold gust of wind blew in, covering the girl with powdery snow. She shivered; she was dressed only in her pajamas, but still forced herself to put her head through the window.

Down on the ground below, a kid her age stood waving up, bundled in a winter coat, snow pants, and snow boots. A scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"Roxas!" Naminé exclaimed happily. "Hold on, okay? I'll be there soon!"

In the next ten minutes, the tiny blond girl was outside, face flushed from the cold and the excitement. She was properly dressed now, with a red winter coat, black snow pants, red rubber boots, and ear muffs. "Sorry for the wait! Your hair is all snowy!"

Indeed, Roxas' spiky hair, with the front always looking like it was windswept to the right, was covered in the white powder. The golden blond tilted his head and watched a stream of snow tumble from his head. Then, he began to vigorously shake himself, spraying snow all over Naminé, who squealed and shielded herself with her arms.

When he was done, Roxas laughed and grinned at the girl, who pretended to be mad at him, but still took his hand. "Let's hurry up and go."

The two hurried down the road towards the park. The early morning sun was dim and hidden behind the gray clouds that showered the town with snow. The park was empty and quiet. It was too early for most kids to be out and about in the cold. "C'mon, hurry!" Roxas led Naminé to a space in the trees that skirted the park, and the two, after casting furtive glances about, slipped into their secret place.

The two fought their way through the bare branches that protruded into the path, knocking snow off of the skeleton-like trees as they passed. As they trundled along, the children spoke of anything that came to mind, until they finally reached their destination. It was a clearing in the middle of the woods with a large rock covered in doodles in the center of it. Everything was covered in the delicate snow.

Roxas ran to a corner of the clearing and pulled a slab of rock out of its place. Underneath was a hole filled with treasures. A box of chalk, a wooden sword, a set of handmade dolls that resembled the two children and their other friends, a toy airplane, a sewing kit with scraps of cloth, and a blue orb.

Roxas pulled out his toy sword and set it near him as he sat down next to Naminé, as he always did. Once, Naminé had asked him why he did so. He had grinned, cheeks rosy, and replied, "So I can protect Naminé if anyone comes in!"

Naminé tugged on Roxas' sleeve. "Let's make a snowman, okay?"

Roxas nodded. "You work on the head, okay? I'll make the very bottom. It can be a mini snowman!"

"Okay! That'll be cute!"

Roxas turned away and began to gather snow into a pile. Naminé did the same, shaping a ball of snow in her hands. She proceeded to add snow to it, making it larger. Once she decided it was big enough, she scouted out eight small rocks and used them for the eyes, nose, and mouth. Naminé sat back and surveyed her creation. Something bugged her, though. It was missing something...

She reached forward and began pinching at the top of the snowman's head, spiking it up in the shape of hair. The front spiked to the right, while the back of the hair was a little smoother. Naminé giggled, and turned. "Roxas, look what I made!"

Roxas turned and saw the snowman's head. "...It's hair looks like mine!"

"Uh-huh! I made it like that! Do you like it like that?"

Roxas blushed and nodded, grinning broadly despite his embarrassment. "Mmhm."

Naminé looked over his shoulder. "Eh? What's that?"

In Roxas' hands was a ring of snow. It spiked up at regular intervals, and didn't look anything like the body section of a snowman. Roxas looked down at it sheepishly. "Um..." He stood up and turned to look at Naminé, who was still sitting on the ground, looking up at him curiously.

He placed the circlet on Naminé's head and smiled. "Um... It's a crown! Naminé will be the snow princess! And I'll be..." He plucked up the wooden sword. "I'll be the prince! I'm the prince who protects you!"

Naminé gaped at Roxas for a long moment, before bursting out in hysterical laughter. The golden blond boy started, his expression shocked. "Wh-What? What's so funny?"

Naminé shook her head. "N-No, it's just that... Just... Your f-face was so funny!" She turned and trembled with laughter while Roxas pouted and folded his arms.

Finally, Naminé turned back around and smiled. She stood and wrapped her arms around Roxas, who remained with his arms folded tightly over his chest. "I really like it! Thank you, Roxas... You aren't mad at me, are you?" Roxas closed his eyes and lifted his chin higher. "Oh, you are... Don't be mad, okay? I really love it."

"...Really?" Roxas asked, opening one eye.

"Yeah!"

"...Okay." Roxas uncrossed his arms and gave a reluctant smile. Naminé cheered and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go get hot chocolate, okay? We have some that's really good! Do you want marshmallows in yours? Big or small?" Naminé looked into Roxas' eyes, and this time it was Roxas' turn to laugh. She looked so eager and excited, like someone who had just been promised a puppy.

At that moment, the crown on Naminé's head broke, crumbled into pieces, and fell to the ground. There was a moment of stunned silence, and then Naminé giggled. Roxas snorted, and the two left their secret place roaring with laughter.

"You'll always be my snow princess, anyways."

* * *

><p>Naminé was snapped back into reality when the doorbell rang, it's deep tone reverberating throughout the house. <em>Who could that be?<em>

Naminé padded to the door and looked through the small window to its right. Her face broke into a delighted smile and she yanked open the door, pulling the person into the foyer. "Roxas! Get in here, it's freezing!"

The boy was a couple of inches taller than her now, no longer the chubby boy he used to be. He had on a black scarf, white overcoat, black snow pants, and white snow boots. The instant Naminé had closed the door behind him, Roxas wrapped her up in a big, cold hug.

He laughed as Naminé squealed and tried to wriggle free. "Oh my g- Roxas, you're freezing!"

"That's what you get for still being in your pajamas, lazy!"

"Oh, be quiet, I bet I was up earlier than you were!" Naminé finally pushed herself out of his hold and ran to the fireplace, holding her hands out towards the flames to warm herself.

Roxas shed his layers of clothing, stepping into the living room with his regular clothes on. "Much better. It's so warm in here." He flopped onto the floor and stretched himself out.

"And you called _me _lazy." Naminé rolled her eyes, then stood. "Want some hot chocolate?"

Roxas pushed himself to a sitting position, with his heels together and his hands on his feet. "The really good brand you had last time?"

"Mmhm. You want marshmallows? Big or small?"


End file.
